Dagahra/2022
(Reiwa) |species = Genetically-mutated aquatic creature |nicknames = Demon Sea Monster Ocean Monster |height = Unknown |length = 73 meters |weight = 85,000 metric tons |forms = First Form, Flying Form, Final Form |controlled = None |relationships = None |allies = Barems |enemies = Earth Defense Force |created = Shinji Nishikawa |portrayed = ? |firstappearance = Rebirth of Mothra II |latestappearance = Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion |suits = ReiwaDaga |roar = }} Dagahra (ダガーラ Dagāra) is a pollution-consuming kaiju that first appeared in the 1997 Toho film, Rebirth of Mothra II. Name Dagahra is named after Dagon, the ancient Mesopotamian and Canaanite deity who is often depicted as a fish god in popular culture. In Rebirth of Mothra II, "Dagahra" is the Nilai-Kanai word for a vacuum cleaner, referencing his intended purpose to clean up the civilization's pollution. Design Dagahra is an aquatic creature that possesses traits of both fish and reptiles and resembles a dragon. He has three horns on his head in a triangular arc, and two cannon-like structures on his shoulders that split open when he releases Barems. Dagahra has two wings, but they are folded when he is on land. When Dagahra is flying, his wings unfurl to about half his body length. Dagahra possesses fins along his fore and hind limbs, as well as a long fin that runs down his back and tail, which has two smaller fins on it. After evolving underwater, Dagahra grows two large spikes on his shoulders. The ends of Dagahra's mouth are curled up slightly, giving him a facial expression resembling an evil grin. Dagahra's skin is green, while other parts of his body are a rusty-orange color and his eyes are bright yellow. Origins Dagahra was created when the garbage pollution produced by mankind during the 20th century reached critical levels, Dagahra originated as a fish before being genetically mutated by the garbage pollution. History Reiwa Series Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion In 2019, following the brutal murder of Nicole, nature declared war on humanity that marked the start of the Kaiju War. After Ebirah was killed in New York City, another kaiju, named Dagahra, emerged and attacked Shanghai, China only a few months later. Casualties even increased more after Dagahra returned to the sea due to the Barems it produced. By 2022, after the Triple Event in Cebu City, Dagahra goes dormant, and most of the world's garbage are now sent to Dagahra instead to the landfills. Abilities Barem Dagahra possesses two cannons on each shoulder able to release toxic starfish called Barem. Dagahra can create the Barem within its body when consuming pollutants. Flight Dagahra can fly at speeds up to Mach 10. Irabushan Beam Dagahra can unleash a purple beam from his mouth called the Irabushan Beam. This beam can increase in power with the use of Barem. When in his second form, Dagahra can fire two Irabushan Beams at once in the form of a new attack called the Super-Extreme Dragon Explosion. Swimming Dagahra can move underwater at a speed of 150 knots. Vertical Poison Cannon Dagahra can fire crimson energy beams from his dorsal fins. Thundering Toxic Crimson Vortex Dagahra can fire his Barem while spinning at incredible speeds, creating a tornado. While spinning, lightning fires from Dagahra’s body. Dragon-Burst Crimson Light Waves When spinning, Dagahra rotates his body and can fire crimson energy waves at his opponent. Weaknesses If the Barem-producing organs inside of Dagahra's body are destroyed, he will become severely weakened and helpless. Filmography * Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion (2022) Roar Trivia * Dagahra's abilities bear resemblance to those of Hedorah. However, Dagahra differs from Hedorah, in that Dagahra was deliberately created to serve a role given to him by the Nilai-Kanai, whereas Hedorah is simply a lone alien who wanted to consume Earth's pollution and make the planet's conditions more suitable for himself. Category:Monsters (Meesmoth)